


Your King

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander was a servant who served the King--Henry Laurens. When he and his best friend escape but are caught a Guard offers them something else. It all depends on Alexander for him and his best friend to live a better life.All he needs to do is get Prince John to choose him as his bride.





	Your King

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

Alexander was running down the stairs, puffs of air leaving his lips. André was by his side, his hand on Alexander's back forcing the boy to go faster. "Alexander!" Guards yell as they chase after the two running boys. "André!"

     "Alexander, jump!" André yells and Alexander swerves to the right. He pushes himself forward and up into the air to catch the window sill, he tightens his grip because if he let go he would plummet down into waves. Damn the King for building his palace around water.

     Well, it was man-made, the water, it circled around the kingdom where you can cross a bridge to leave. But, that wasn't an option. He hoists himself up and stretches his hand out for André who lunges forward and catches his hand. They both jump to each window before making it to the edge where a giant tree rested.

     Alexander and André jump forward, landing on the tree's thick branch before lunging forward. The colors of blue rush below them as they both start to fall down. They both get their daggers and stab it on the wall of the ground, rocks fly off before they both stop. Then they start to climb.

     When they reach the land they both take off. There they ran off to the woods, where they hid for 3 weeks. "Alexander, can you go get us some food from the village?" André asks the boy who nods, he kisses his cheek before taking off. Wrapped in a cloak he went to the nearest village and brought food that would last them for at least 2 weeks.

     "Thank you very much," Alexander says to the woman as he hands her the coins. Then he's pulled backward roughly, he hisses as his cloak digs into his throat. His cloak is ripped off, his hair tumbles down and his blue-violet eyes shine with unshed tears.

     "We got him!" The guard yells loudly. Alexander was dragged away that day and he was thrown into a cell. A day later André was thrown in also. He was bruised, bleeding and was tired.

     "What happened?!" Alexander gasped as he tried to tend to his wounds.

      "I was looking for you," André tells him, his voice hoarse. "You never came back," André explains. Then the doors were open and they were told to follow.

     "I understand that the two of you are best friends," the Head Guard says slowly. "Best friends?" They both nod. "I will give you both a compromise."

     "The Prince is looking for a spouse, specifically a male," the Guard continues. "You will participate with four other men to see which one he desires. But, you must still work as a servant," the Guard points to Alexander first before pointing at André.

     Before Alexander can protest he cuts him off. "If the Prince chooses you, you will be able to have control over every servant." Alexander looks up at him, understandingly. "You can choose him to be your main servant, to be your Guide, supervisor, anything."

     "What's in it for you?" André asks him wearily.

     "The King has asked me to chose the men that will be a possible spouse for his son. If I succeed my wife will be released from jail," is all he says. André and Alexander glance at each other before nodding.

     "We accept."

     Alexander met the other men, they were all attractive, Alexander can't help but think. "The first test will be your appearance of course," the Guard tells Alexander at night when no one was around. "They never told any of the contestants for the past decades but you aren't just supposed to look pretty for the Prince. You're supposed to talk to him."

     He was referring to all the past Queens who did something similar to this who were to be chosen as the wife of the King. Alexander's heart hammers in his chest, he licks his dry lips. "So, what do I say?"

     "Don't try too hard," the Guard says automatically. "He likes honest people. He likes someone who speaks his mind."

     The next day Alexander watched as André prepared his bath and outfit. He was dressed in a beautiful green shirt that had sleeves that ended at his elbows. The chest had small ruffles that looked lovely, he wore tight beige pants with ankle boots.

     "Good luck," André whispers as he walks out of the room with a bag. Alexander slowly follows and he waited outside the room with the four men. Each man took 15 minutes with the Prince alone before it was Alexander's turn.

     "My Prince, this is Alexander Hamilton," the Guard introduces the two. The Prince perks up at the name and Alexander's breath is taken away. The Prince was handsome, blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

     "Lafayette, drop the formalities," the Prince groans. Alexander glances at the Guard who chuckles before leaving. "Come here, Doll." The Prince motions him to sit next to him on the small couch.

     "My Prince," Alexander says as he bows down to him before sitting next to him. He shifts uncomfortably at having his thighs pressed against the Prince's, shoulders bumping against each other.

     "Mm. It's just John," the Prince---John, Alexander corrects himself, swings his arm behind them to rest on the couch. "So, Alexander tell me what do you think if my father's ruling?" He does a grand sweep like motion.

     "Honestly?" Alexander looks up and shrugs. "He could do better," he admits. John looks down at him, shocked before a grin overtakes his features. This was the first time he heard that.

     "Really? Care to elaborate?" John questions and leans closer completely intrigued.

    "He could definitely focus more on the poorer villages instead of focusing on his wealthy ones. He has villages that are literally crumbling to pieces with children literally dying on the streets by starvation," continued Alexander mindlessly. He continued on for an hour and when the Guard--Lafayette poked his head through the door John simply waved him off.

     Alexander stops by John's hand grabbing him, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles. He loses his train of thought and instead looks up at him in confusion. "Is my time up?"

     "Yes, Doll," John laughs and when Alexander starts to stand, he tugs him back down. This time they were closer together than last time. "It's been up, for an hour actually. That's okay, I like hearing you talk," John admits. His thumb brushes Alexander's bottom lip.

     "I actually agree with your views, believe it or not," John continues and presses his lips to Alexander's knuckles. "I do believe this whole thing," he gestures to Alexander and to the door where the four men were sitting outside most likely. "Is a bit weird. But if this didn't happen I wouldn't have met you."

     "You're a flatterer," Alexander points out the obvious. John flushes at that, Alexander continues. "I'm doing this to help a friend of mine," Alexander admits. "Well, two I guess," Alexander adds after a pause.

     "Honesty," John voices out loud, absentmindedly. "I like honesty. Well, I do believe you must return to your chambers," John says finally. Alexander's cheeks were pink and he smiles fondly down at the man. "Come, I will accompany you there."

     Alexander slips his arm through John's and John quietly leads the boy up the stairs. "This is my room," John points out as he continues down the hall. "Just so you know." Then Alexander was dropped off to his room where André was waiting for him tiredly.

     "There you are!" André says hurriedly. "You're going to eat with the Royal Family soon! Quick, put this on!" Then he's shoved a necklace and a white button up. Then he has spun around and was being led down the stairs where he promptly sat himself down.

     "Nice choice," a smooth voice says. Alexander whirls around and there was John who sat next to him. Well close to.

     Then the table was filled. Food, Alexander thinks and John nudges his leg causing Alexander to look up and actually pay attention. "Well, I'm from the Southern Regions..." There was a man speaking.

     His hair was poofy and he was wearing an obnoxious magenta button up. "Son of the King," he finishes. Thomas Jefferson was his name. John glances at Alexander and rolls his eyes. Alexander smiles slightly but then it's his turn.

     "My name is Alexander Hamilton and I'm 19. I lived on a little island in the Caribbean before this kingdom came and made me their servant for 5 years," Alexander says. John glances at him apologetically but Alexander was trying to force down the burning sting on his cheeks seeing as he was the only one who did not come from a Kingdom.

     Then the dinner was over. This repeated for a few days before Alexander was wandering down the halls quietly. In his hand was a book, it was of the girls that were visiting the Laurens. They were both alliances and they wanted to see who the new 'Queen' would be.

     Alexander thinks that they like him. "Eliza?" He says quietly, knocking on the door the girls were resting in. Eliza opens the door with a smile, he---excluding her sisters--was the only one who called her that and not "Elizabeth".

     "Thank you for letting me read this," he tells her as he bows. Steps approach him and he sees Angelica and Peggy waiting behind Eliza.

     "You finished already?" She asks him in a shocked whisper. "Of course, anytime Alexander. I hope you get chosen--" then a hand grabs his arm.

     His heart stops and trips over itself before he finally turns and comes eye to eye with John. "Oh, John," Alexander sighs in relief. His grip only tightens.

     "Excuse me, ladies. We'll leave now, have a good rest," John says calmly. Angelica hums and turns around sending Alexander a wink before vanishing back inside. Peggy rolls her eyes as Eliza bows and closes the door. John drags Alexander to his room before closing the door shut.

     "Alexander, you cannot be seen with the Schuyler sisters!"

     "Why not?" Alexander snaps hotly.

     "Or else you'll be disqualified because they will consider this 'cheating'," John snaps back. "You can't be disqualified because I decided to marry your ass tomorrow," he continues. "I am not marrying those idiots who just agree with everything I say. I," John stops.

     "Oh," is all Alexander says. "I didn't know, sorry." Then John presses his hand to his mouth when they hear footsteps. They were close, almost pressing against each other.

     "Prince John?" They knock on the door. John just presses his body closer to Alexander to hide the small boy.

     "What is it, Lafayette?" John calls out. It was silent.

     "Just making sure everyone is in their chambers. Goodnight, John," Lafayette-- the Main Guard-- voice softens. "Goodnight to you too, Alexander," Lafayette says quietly and laughs. "Have fun." Then his steps fade away leaving the two men in silence. 

     John turns to face Alexander with hot cheeks.

     "Hi."

     "Christ, Alexander," John laughs fondly and brushes his hair behind his ear. Alexander was blushing if you looked close enough, the thing is John _is_ close enough to see. His thumb brushes his cheeks before he softly rests their foreheads together.

     "Hey," John finally says with a smile. His eyes flicker down to Alexander's parted lips and before he could stop himself he leans down and kisses him. Alexander's eyes flutter shut, heart hammering in his chest as he wraps his arms around John's neck. John lets his fingertips brush up his chest before tangling them in his red locks kissing him again and again, addicted to it.

     That's how they spent the night. Sharing kisses. 

     When the sun started to rise, John, took Alexander back to his room and kissed him again before stepping away reluctantly. Alexander just smiles up at him with pink cheeks and walks in his room. It was silent before he hears footsteps fade away and he smiles wider. Then when it was 7 André came into the room babbling about some maid he met.

     Then at dinner, John announced who he will marry. Alexander. Alexander could only smile shyly and John took his hand. The next day it was announced to the entire kingdom and they all hustled quickly to prepare for and the wedding. 

     André helped him in the clothes that made him look incredibly handsome and he was escorted out of his room. That day he married John Laurens. That day he was this Kingdom's new 'Queen'. That day Lafayette got his wife back, that day André was set free and was Alexander's best friend who stayed in the Kingdom who can help if he pleases.

     That day John Laurens told him he loved him. What a day it was today. 

     Alexander kisses John slowly while John places his hand on the small of his back and trails his other hand to tangle it in his hair. Lowering the boy down on his bed John continues to kiss him before moving his lips to his jaw. "I love you, Alexander," John whispers as his lips brush his neck.

     I love you. He hasn't heard that phrase since his mother died. His mother. The last to use the phrase. Now here he was being loved by a sweet, kind man. 

     "I love you, John," Alexander says softly. John just rocks their bodies together and kisses him lovingly.

     This was what Alexander wanted. To be loved. To feel free. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out of my ass. Nice.


End file.
